Coconino County, Arizona
, the highest point in the state of Arizona]] Coconino County is a county located in the north central part of the U.S. state of Arizona. It is part of the Flagstaff, Arizona Metropolitan Statistical Area. The population was 223,214 at the 2010 census. The county seat is Flagstaff. It is the second largest county by land area in the 48 contiguous United States, behind San Bernardino County, California, with its making it larger than each of the nine smallest states. Coconino County contains Grand Canyon National Park, the Havasupai Nation, and parts of the Navajo Nation, Hualapai Nation, and Hopi Nation. It takes its name from Cosnino, a name applied to the Havasupai. Coconino County was the setting for George Herriman's early 20th century Krazy Kat comic strip. Coconino County has a relatively large Native American population at nearly 30% of the county's total population, being mostly Navajo with smaller numbers of Havasupai, Hopi, and others. History After the building of the Atlantic & Pacific Railroad in 1883 the region of northern Yavapai County began experiencing rapid growth. The people of the northern reaches had tired of the rigors of travelling all the way to Prescott for county business. They also believed that they were a significant enough entity that they should have their own county jurisdiction. Therefore, they decided in 1887 to petition for secession from Yavapai and the creation of a new Frisco County. They remained part of Yavapai, however, until 1891 when Coconino County was formed and its seat declared to be Flagstaff. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.77%) is land and (or 0.23%) is water. It is the second largest county in the U.S. (excluding boroughs in Alaska) after San Bernardino County in California and is also physically larger than many European nation-states. It has more land area than Connecticut, Delaware, Hawaii, Maryland, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, New Jersey, Rhode Island, or Vermont. The highest natural point in Arizona, Humphreys Peak at 12,637 feet (3,852 m), is located in Coconino County. Adjacent Counties * Mohave County, Arizona - west * Yavapai County, Arizona - south * Gila County, Arizona - south * Navajo County, Arizona - east * San Juan County, Utah - northeast * Kane County, Utah - north Indian reservations Coconino County has of federally designated Indian reservation, second only to Apache County, Arizona. In descending order of area within the county, the reservations are the Navajo Indian Reservation, Hualapai Indian Reservation, Hopi Indian Reservation, Havasupai Indian Reservation, and the Kaibab Indian Reservation. The Havasupai Reservation is the only one that lies entirely within the county's borders. s at Tonys Tank (near Mormon Lake), Coconino National Forest. San Francisco Peaks in background.]] National protected areas * Apache-Sitgreaves National Forest (part) * Coconino National Forest (part) * Glen Canyon National Recreation Area (part) * Grand Canyon National Park (part) * Kaibab National Forest (part) * Prescott National Forest (part) * Sunset Crater Volcano National Monument * Vermilion Cliffs National Monument * Walnut Canyon National Monument * Wupatki National Monument Major Highways trains at Williams Depot]] * Interstate 17 * Interstate 40 * U.S. Route 89 * U.S. Route 160 * U.S. Route 180 *'Historic Route 66' through Flagstaff, Winslow, Williams, and Peach Springs * State Route 64 * State Route 87 * State Route 89 * State Route 98 * State Route 99 * State Route 260 * State Route 264 Demographics 2010 Whereas according to the 2010 U.S. Census Bureau: *61.7% White *1.2% Black *27.3% Native American *1.4% Asian *0.1% Native Hawaiian or Pacific Islander *3.1% Two or more races *5.2% Other races *13.5% Hispanic or Latino (of any race) 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 116,320 people, 40,448 households, and 26,938 families residing in the county. The population density was 6 people per square mile (2/km²). There were 53,443 housing units at an average density of 3 per square mile (1/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 63.09% White, 28.51% Native American, 1.04% Black or African American, 0.78% Asian, 0.09% Pacific Islander, 4.13% from other races, and 2.36% from two or more races. 10.94% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 18.59% reported speaking Navajo at home, while 6.58% speak Spanish http://www.mla.org/map_data_results&state_id=4&county_id=5&mode=geographic&order=r. There were 40,448 households out of which 34.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.70% were married couples living together, 12.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.40% were non-families. 22.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.80 and the average family size was 3.36. In the county the population was spread out with 28.70% under the age of 18, 14.40% from 18 to 24, 29.20% from 25 to 44, 20.70% from 45 to 64, and 7.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 99.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,256, and the median income for a family was $45,873. Males had a median income of $32,226 versus $25,055 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,139. About 13.10% of families and 18.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.30% of those under age 18 and 13.30% of those age 65 or over. Communities and unincorporated areas in Coconino County. Also shown are borders for Indian reservations.]] Cities *Flagstaff *Sedona (part of Sedona is in Yavapai County) *Williams Towns *Fredonia *Page Census-designated places *Bitter Springs *Cameron *Grand Canyon Village *Kachina Village *Kaibab *Kaibito *Lechee *Leupp *Moenkopi *Mountainaire *Munds Park *Parks *Supai *Tonalea *Tuba City *Tusayan *Winslow West Other communities *Canyon Diablo *Doney Park *Forest Lakes *Happy Jack *Jacob Lake *Valle *Winona Economy Grand Canyon Airlines and Air Grand Canyon are headquartered on the grounds of Grand Canyon National Park Airport in Tusayan."Locate Us." Air Grand Canyon. Retrieved on October 3, 2009."Our Location." Grand Canyon Airlines. Retrieved on October 3, 2009."Tusayan CDP, Arizona." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on October 3, 2009. Transportation Flagstaff in Coconino County is a major highway junction, with Interstate 40 extending to the east and the west (connecting with Williams and Winslow, Arizona, for example), and with Interstate 17 extending south from Flagstaff to Phoenix and Maricopa County. U.S. Routes 89 and 180 extend north from Flagstaff and connect it with the Grand Canyon National Park. The Grand Canyon National Park Airport is a public airport located in Tusayan., near the South Rim of the Grand Canyon. Flagstaff Pulliam Airport is a public airport located four miles (6 km) south of the central business district of Flagstaff, it is mostly used for general aviation but is also served by two commercial airlines. There is a Greyhound Bus Lines station in Flagstaff, with regular service east-west along Interstate 40, and also north-south service to Phoenix along Interstate 17. AMTRAK has a passenger railroad station in Flagstaff, with daily service to the east towards Chicago, and to the west towards Los Angeles. A tourist railroad train links Williams with the canyon's South Rim in the Grand Canyon National Park and has service every day except Christmas. The Mountain Line provides public transportation bus service in the Flagstaff area. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Coconino County, Arizona * [[USS Coconino County (LST-603)|USS Coconino County (LST-603)]] References External links * Coconino County Website * Coconino County profile at Arizona Department of Commerce Category:Counties of Arizona Category:Coconino County, Arizona Category:Established in 1891